


Custom Aziraphale & Crowley Dolls

by Charmeuse



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: DIY, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, I also made a YouTube video showing how I made them!, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmeuse/pseuds/Charmeuse
Summary: I customized two dolls as Aziraphale and Crowley from Good Omens! I made all the clothes, accessories, and wings. Check out my photos of them and watch my YouTube video where I detail the process!





	Custom Aziraphale & Crowley Dolls

Here is a link to [my YouTube video](https://youtu.be/bg6nhDa8FA4) where I show you how I made them!🖤🥂

If you find them creepy, that's 100% valid. All I ask is that you refrain from telling me so :')) They are my children that took 3 months from conception (as an idea, not like, physically becoming pergananent with plastic dolls lmao) to completion, and I just wanted to share them with the world before it inevitably ends~

that's all, have a lovely day <3


End file.
